


I want to help you

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Edward Nygma - Freeform, Gotham, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Fox - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, THERES NOT ENOUGH LOVE FOR THIS SHIP SO GOD DAMN IT I'M GIVING IT LOVE, jervis tetch (mentioned), oswald cobblepot (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Lucius visits Edward in Arkham.





	I want to help you

Edward drummed his fingers against the table as he stared at the man in front of him.

Neither of them had talked yet since Lucius Fox entered the visitation area and sat down across from Ed, who was chained to the desk, a _lovely_ little rule they set after Jervis Tetch's last fiasco with Jim Gordon.

Edward was hoping for Oswald, hell even Barbara. But no, instead he got...Lucius. Which he was confused  by.

Why would a forensic detective, a man who wouldn't hurt a fly, visit one of the most notorious criminals in Gotham? (Well, notorious according to Edward)

"Hello, Edward." The man said, in that smooth, calm voice of his. As much as Ed hated to admit it, he had always admired Lucius' ability to keep his voice steady and calm, even in the most threatening situation.

Edward's jaw tightened, simply glaring at the man. The man who had landed him in here in the first place.

Lucius didn't wait long before he sighed and spoke again.

"I understand it is...Strange for me to be visiting you."

"That's an understatement." Edward said, his voice deathly low. The man across from him however, looked calm as ever, his hands clasped in front of him on the table.

"I just...Wanted to make sure you were okay. In here, I mean." Ed found himself getting angrier by the minute.

"Why on earth would you care, _Foxy_."  Edward spat, "In case you've forgotten you're the reason I'M IN THIS TRAINWRECK!!" He yelled. Not even his sudden outburst of rage shocked Lucius.

"I asked you to be put in here for your and other people's safety." 

Edward scoffed, "Well, you got what you wanted. I'm behind bars and miserable and Gotham city is still rampant with crime, gold star, Foxy boy, gold star."

There was a pause, Lucius' dark brown eyes seeming to burn into Edward's brain. Not in a malicious way, but in a way that a friend would look at you when you did something wrong, or when they were worried about you.

That couldn't be it, though. Why would anyone be worried about him?

"Edward...I didn't put you in here because I spite you, or because I wanted to make you feel bad. I did it because I believe anyone can change with the proper help and care."

"Oh yes, it's very caring around here, that's why I'm chained to the table and the guards shove me into my cell at night and lock the door."

"It's for your own safety-"

"It's inhumane."

"It's the best chance you've got at getting better." Lucius stated, firmly.

"Oh, I was doing great until you put me in here."

Lucius sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before gazing back at Ed.

"Edward..I believe there is a part of you that regrets what you are doing. I believe underneath all the issues and the blood and the voices, there's still a man in there. Someone who once tried to do the right thing, someone who still wants to do the right thing. Edward...This stronger voice you talk about...It isn't-...It isn't you. You may feel like it is but it's actually a mental health problem called multiple personality di-"

"I AM NOT INSANE! I'M-...I'm not!"

Edward felt a tugging sensation inside of him, as if there were a small child pulling on his pant leg to get his attention, only instead of his trousers it was his mind.

"I-..." No, he couldn't let Lucius get into his head like this, this is who he was this-...

**_But ~~s~~ He looks so sad and angry, I hate it when ~~s~~ He looks at me that way._ **

**_"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT. UP!"_** Edward screamed, out loud.

He opened his eyes (When did he close them?) To realise he was crying, big ugly tears running down his face.

Edward let out a pitiful sob, before burying his face in his arms on the desk, bringing his hands up to the sides of his head, pressing into his temples.

"I'm sorry...God, I'm so sorry..." He muttered, his voice cracking.

Lucius heard him mumble "Oh dear...Oh no..." In a broken voice and decided maybe it was better for him to leave.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Edward. Think about what I said, however."

Before Lucius had left the room, he saw Edward raise his head, wiping away stray tears with his palm.

"Wait! Fox-...Lucius..." Ed said, Lucius stopped. "C-...Could you come back next week?"

Lucius gave Edward a comforting smile and nodded.

Yes, that was doable.


End file.
